


Punky and Gabi Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Punky Brewster (TV)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem about Punky Brewster and Gabi Ramirez.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Punky and Gabi Poem

Punky and Gabi are cheerful little girls that brighten grumpy men's days with smiles and suns

Punky has brown hair in pigtails while Gabi has black hair in butterfly shaped pigtails

Punky is in the 1980s while Gabi is in the 2020s

They enjoy dancing while start with a manching

They are both optimistic, funny and smart

They don't like to tap dance 

Punky wears sun hair ties while Gabi wears pink hair bobbles

Punky and Gabi both lived in Chicago

They both have pets

Punky and Gabi both have friends that are cheerful well expect for a mean girl

Punky and Gabi grew a little older and very mature

The End


End file.
